Shirou Emiya (γ)
Shirou Emiya is the primary protagonist of the visual novel Fate/stay night. Though his first technical appearance was in Illusion Breaker, his debut in an official event was Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Shirou is the protagonist of the Fate visual novels, which, like Tsukihime,'' is set within the 'Type-Moon' universe. Orphaned at the age of seven and adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya, Shirou grew up aspiring to be a champion of justice like Kiritsugu did, growing up with the sole aspiration of being a hero and saving the lives of others, to a practically dangerous degree. Pre-Convergence Coinciding with the first three days of ''Fate/stay night, Shirou had been living his normal, daily life before the story. However, though it is only later mentioned in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, lately, Shirou had been having strange dreams of strange adventures. Little did he know that these were visions that he was having, looking through the eyes of his other incarnations from throughout the multiverse. Of course, he makes little note of them until later. Plot Involvement Illusion Breaker He would first appear in the event in the morning after the skirmish with Terra of the Left, arriving at the Tohsaka Estate, dropping off a gift that he and whom he claimed to be Rin's sister had decided to give, as Shirou claimed to have seen Rin on the rooftop the night before, though Frank would manage to do away with any suspicions Shirou might have had. He would appear once again later that night, having stayed after school to clean the place up, once again coinciding with the prologue of Fate/stay night. And like there, he would be spotted and hunted down by Lancer, who had been fighting Archer earlier while Rin and Frank watched from afar. The scene would be assaulted by what appeared to be soldiers of unknown origin, causing Frank some brief pause while he would attempt to save Shirou from Lancer. While exploring the inside of the school looking for Shirou, Frank would come into contact with Lancer himself, having already killed Shirou, supposedly. Before Lancer would be able to kill Frank as well, however, Accelerator would suddenly appear and intercept him, advising the old man to go while he held him off. When Frank, along with Rin, would come into contact with Shirou's corpse, Rin would use her jewels to "resurrect" him by healing the wound inflicted upon his heart. Before he would be able to wake up, Frank and Rin would be forced to leave the scene. His last appearance within the story would be seen when Rin, Frank, and the others that would show up would travel to his home, where Lancer would be seen fleeing the scene from an unknown assailant, later revealed to be the newly-summoned Saber. And then with that, everything would be explained to him; the Holy Grail War, and the more prominently imminent Murder Game phenomena. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Shirou was a fairly notable figure within the Murder Game, though most of his active role had resided within the background. After being attacked by Lancer and summoning Saber, as well as being introduced to the concept of the Murder Games, Shirou would be detained in his home while the rest of Fuyuki City was evacuated, kept under close guard by Saber and the others that had remained in the city. He first popped up in the first chapter, where Saber would appear before those who would travel to the Emiya Residence in Fuyuki City. Saber would initially believe them to be enemies, before Shirou would appear and calm his Servant down. From then on, she and Shirou would accompany the Survivors for over the course of the Murder Game, bonding with Rin in the meantime. In the aftermath of the event, though he wouldn't appear, he would be mentioned by Rin while she thought about who to invite to London, where she had been invited by the Mage's Association to study at. It is implied that he would indeed accompany Rin there, along with Frank, and possibly growing even closer to her. Character Relationships * Altria Pendragon - A major heroine from Fate/stay night who would also debut in Illusion Breaker. He is Saber's Master in the Holy Grail War, and as such, the two of them were close allies, harboring a mutual respect for each other. * Rin Tohsaka - Another major heroine of Fate/stay night who made her debut in Coalition Headquarters. Despite the two of them initially acting as rival Masters in the Holy Grail War, they would come to develop a bond with each other during the Murder Game. It is implied that they share a romantic interest in each other. Trivia * Though the Type-Moon (α) world does not strictly follow any route featured in Fate/stay night, this one seems to be a sort of amalgamation of Fate and Unlimited Blade Works for Shirou, as he never comes around to questioning his heroic ideals, but he develops a romantic interest in Rin rather than Saber. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Illusion Breaker Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Type-Moon characters